


Scars of Life Upon Your Chest

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: Sleep didn't come because Lance was all too aware of Keith. He was too aware of how many times he had been so close to losing him. Those scars, every single mark on his body were a reminder of what Lance could've lost in the war.HisKeith.-----When sleep doesn't conquer him, Lance uses the chance to simply worship the scars that mark his boyfriend's body, remembering the times when he could've lost him. A small drabble from a pining Lance.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Scars of Life Upon Your Chest

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc/status/1247958840072691713?s=19).
> 
> You can also read it on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-z_P13AD_3/?igshid=114dai7qszhlt).

Lance couldn't sleep. 

It didn't matter how hard he tried, he couldn't close his eyes and let the slumber take him away into the dream world.

It was hopeless.

And the fact that Keith was sleeping next to him, so close he could feel his breath fan against his skin, also didn't help. 

Every time Keith sighed, he would feel it fluttering against him and it sent hot sparks of something funny down his spine. He could feel it coiling in his loins, hot lava licking away at that sweet and delicious heat that only grew fiercely. It was unsettling, unnerving and messing up with him.

It was always like this. Every single time.

He looks at Keith, a soft stark contrast against the dimness of the bedroom. The pool of light from the lamps outside the window was enough to cast a halo around them, engulfing their room in a nightly haze. It was enough for Lance to discern Keith's lines and curves, every rise and fall of his chest whenever he breathed and the paleness of his skin, vibrant in the night hours. 

Lance's heart gives a thud, a familiar pang usually accompanied by the erratic sequel of his heartbeat. His stomach lurches slightly, just a bit to remind him of his giddiness. 

He lifts a hand, timid though deliberate and he cards his fingers through Keith's dark bangs, brushing them away from his forehead. Fingertips, light as a feather, trail down his bone structure, following the pattern of Keith's face to his jaw where he caresses the scar there. He leans forward just a little, enough to plant a brief and chaste kiss there. 

Then he ventures down. Keith's breath hitches a little as he shivers with goosebumps. Inch by inch, Lance feels his collarbone, tiny scars also mapping Keith's skin there, remembrances of a war that was a mere ghost now in their past.

Lance's lips move down to those as well and he kisses them, lingering enough to taste the heat of Keith's skin against his lips. 

Keith squirms a little under his touch, a mumble of words Lance didn't quite understand yet they sounded like his name. He smiles and trails along Keith's chest, feeling the muscles under the rough skin clenched with each brush of his fingertips. 

Even more scars, these bigger and deeper than the others, clear souvenirs of torture that still shook Keith awake at night. 

Lance does the same ritual, worshipping these scars with the same devotion as the others.

"Hmmm," Keith murmurs through his slumber, a hand managing to pat Lance's head and card his fingers through his brown hair. A sleepy reassurance that Lance was really there.

Lance halts his delicate ministrations and places his ear against Keith's chest, hearing the soft drumming of his heartbeat. It matches his own, a war drum rattling against the cage of their chest and wanting to be heard above the surface.

Lance closes his eyes and just listens to it, the melody of it a soothing lullaby. 

_ Keith's _ lullaby.

Lance feels a heavy sigh leave him. It shakes his entire skeleton and he nestles further into the comfort of Keith's body. His hand is still resting on Lance's head, protective almost and it feels like a crown of promises Lance was all too aware to wear. 

Sleep didn't come because Lance was all too aware of Keith. He was too aware of how many times he had been so close to losing him. Those scars, every single mark on his body were a reminder of what Lance could've lost in the war.

_ His _ Keith.

Lance moves his head enough to plant a kiss on Keith's chest, right above his heart. The fingers on his hair spasm and squeeze a little, tugging slightly as Keith seems to grunt in his sleep. Lance snaps his eyes to his face and is rewarded by two pairs of half-lidded eyes gazing down at him, sleepiness still lingering.

"Lance? Why are you still awake?" Keith asks in a raspy tone, wetting his lips as his hand moves from Lance's hair to his face, cupping it gently.

"Couldn't sleep," he replies truthfully. 

"So you've decided to wake me up with kisses?" Keith adds with a knowing chuckle that, for some reason, has Lance suddenly blushing.

"You were awake the whole time?"

"Since you turned on the bed," Keith admits wrapping his arms around Lance and pulling him to him. 

But Lance breaks free, however, and leans on an elbow to stare at Keith who rubs his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were awake?" he asks, feigned indignation.

Keith yawns before answering. "I was enjoying it. And it was smoothing."

"Have been awake  _ all _ the other times?" Lance also asks.

"Every single one," is Keith's soft reply that has Lance's stomach flipping funnily. "I love feeling you tracing and kissing my scars."

"Do you now?" Lance leans closer to Keith, occupying his space and stealing his air. He nudges the tip of his nose against Keith's jaw, leaving a peck on that spot where Keith's pulse skyrockets and brushing his lips against the skin there, a mere thin whisper of a kiss. "And do you love it when I do  _ this _ ?"

Lance dives into his neck, lips unforgiving as he gently bites the skin, sucking it lightly before giving it a quick lick. Keith's skin tastes of salt and wind, of sunsets and adrenaline. Lance feels him shudder under him and smiles. 

"And, tell me," he continues, venturing to Keith's soft spot behind his ear where he flutters his words, shivers assaulting Keith's body. "Do you love when I do  _ this _ ?"

Lance bites his earlobe, gently. 

" _ Lance _ ," Keith murmurs in warning, wringing slightly. 

"Okay," Lance chuckles lightly and pulls again, resting his chin on his hands over Keith's chest and simply stares at him, taking in every imperfection hidden in the dark that he still loves despite it all. 

Keith reaches a hand to his face and cups his cheek gently again, touch a bit rough due to his hardened calloused hands but still soft enough to make Lance's breath hitch in his throat as always.

"You know I love everything about you, right?" Keith asks solemnly and Lance's heart once again flips wildly in his chest. He's sure Keith can hear it, can decode each heartbeat and string it into a melody dedicated to him. 

Because the songs his heart drums are always dedicated to him.

Only him.

"I would love you more if you slept, though." 

Lance's laugh starts at his chest and rumbles its way out of his lips. He hides his face between his hands as he sits straight and lets the laughter bubble out, unashamedly and simply carefree. It washes over him like a warm blanket and it dissipates all those dark and gloomy thoughts of almost losing Keith. 

He hears Keith laugh too, a sound that he loves above all; a sweet raspy laugh that's so rare he savours it with all his might. And together they laugh until their stomachs ache, tears pool around the corner of their eyes and Lance can't breathe, lost in the arms of the man whose scars he worships. Every single scar upon his chest tells the hard story of how they fell from war into love and their souls completed their once battered hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
